The present invention is related to an improvement of a multifunctional gym exerciser with a table adjustment, characterized in that a semicircular set plate is provided on the front edge of its main body, and a plurality of set holes are provided on the circumference of the said set plate, so that after simple combination of a set bolt with the said set plate, one can optionally replace the desired pedal assembly, leg left assembly and sit up support according to the different exercise requirements, and by means of the replacements of the movable supporting stand located at the bottom edge of the main body, the table position can be widely adjusted, and the seat and rest seat can also be adjusted with proper slope in order to achieve the best exercise effect.
It is well known that a conventional gym exerciser (refer to FIG. 4) consists mainly of a main body 1 and a sit up table 2. The main body 1 is in a T-shape and the sit up table 2 is firmly arranged on one end of the said main body 1, and two sit up supports 11, 12 are arranged on the bottom and the top edge of the other end of the said main body 1, while its upper edge is connected with a movable sit up support 12. The user can lie upside down on the table 2, put his knee joints astride on the said sit up support 12 and hold his legs on the said sit up support 11, and carry out the sit up movements. Since such kind of gym exerciser is a stationary type, thus it can not replace other kinds of sporting goods. Therefore, it possesses only one sit up movement function and is not practical to those consumers who want to make multiple exercises with a gym exerciser.
In view of the said problem, the present invention is thus created which consists mainly of a main body, a base, a table and a movable support, whereby on both sides of the main body and table a plurality of set holes are provided respectively, and a semicircular set plate is arranged on the front edge of its main body and a plurality of limiting holes are provided on the circumference of the said set plate, and the said table consists of a seat and a rest seat, a supporting stand is provided at the bottom edge of the said table, one end is connected with the main body by means of a channel iron and a bolt, while another end is fixed at the other end of the said main body by means of a supporting stand, at the bottom edge of another end of the said main body is connected with a movable support through a channel iron, wherein the said movable support is connected with the other end of the base by means of the double channel iron on the other end.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a multifunctional gym exerciser with optional table adjustment, so that after simple combination of a set bolt with the said set plate, one can optionally replace the desired pedal assembly, leg left assembly and sit up support according to the different exercise requirements, in order to achieve the effect of simple replacement function of a gym exerciser.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multifunctional gym exerciser with optional table adjustment, so that by means of the replacements of the movable supporting stand located at the bottom edge of the main body, the table position can be widely up and down adjusted, and the seat and rest seat can also be adjusted with proper slope in order to meet the different movement gestures requirements of the user.